Before the Prison break Michael and Lincoln
by JewelieLynn
Summary: Preseries: Michael is lying to Lincoln about the heating bill, how long can he keep the charade up until the truth is revealed? This is my first ever Prison Break fanfiction. This is slightly OOC I do not own rights to Prison Break no copy write infringement is intended. This is Discipline fanfiction please feel free to leave reviews! Mainly please enjoy this story :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Defiance

My teeth chattered in the darkness and I could see my breath as I clung onto myself in an awkward bear hug. I had decided to put on three pairs of socks to try to maintain warmth. I'm pretty sure I read that if you're cold the spots to get warm were behind your neck and feet. So, I also put a towel around my neck like a homemade scarf. I was huddled in a blanket and even put on a hoodie to warm my head since my short black hair didn't provide much warmth.

"Michael? Why the hell is it so cold here? Damn it, it's like a fucking fridge in here!" Lincoln yelled

I could hear the apartment door slam and his heavy work boots from the construction site come around the corner into the bedroom. The bed slumped, and I felt Lincs warm hand graze my cheek pulling down the blankets and I looked up and saw his stone-cold glare.

"Michael let's not play games. Why the hell is it so cold in here? Did you have dinner? You know its only 7 p.m. right?" He sighed frustrated

He stood up pulling the blanket off that I had safely cocooned around myself creating warmth and I sniffled, my damn nose was running. Sitting up I knew then that I was busted, that I'd have to fess up to not paying the heating bill. That'd open a whole can of worms and I knew what else would be busted by Linc if I didn't play this carefully.

"Well Michael, I'm waiting for an explanation and it better be a good one," Linc growled

I hesitated to try to find an excuse. "Linc, we needed stuff you know…..and I had to make a decision…." I sniffled

"Was the heating bill involved in these decisions?" Linc asked annoyed

I decided to sit up and stare Linc in the eyes, I could either lie or fess up. It was obvious I didn't pay the heating bill and I paused looking down from Lincs intense glare.

"Yeah, we needed food and your check doesn't pay for everything Linc." I shrugged

Lincoln roughly grabbed my right arm yanking me to my feet and I braced for anything. He turned me to the side slamming his heavy hand onto my butt. I let out a scream and waited for him to start spanking me and I started crying. My tears were creating an ice effect down my frozen cheeks because it was so damn cold.

"Don't be a baby Michael stop crying and don't be such a smart ass, you hear me?" Lincoln asked shoving his index finger into my chest.

I nodded and wondered if I'd still get a spanking for this? Linc didn't spank me as much as he used to when I was younger. I think it's because I'm almost as tall as he is or maybe because I turned 15? I didn't kid myself though because Lincoln wouldn't hesitate to spank me to keep me in line and it's a line I tried my best to stay on.

"So, Mike let's try this again. Where the fuck did the money go for the heating?" Linc yelled

I backed up slightly running into the bed noticing there was nowhere to go.

"I had to use the money to buy groceries Linc and had to get gym shoes, but I swear I got them from the goodwill. My old ones had holes in them and the gym teacher said I had to get new ones." I whined

I was hoping he'd be sympathetic towards the situation and in truth that's at least where twenty of it had gone. Lincoln grabbed my right arm again pulling me closer to him. Panic had set in and I reluctantly let him pull me mere inches from his face.

"Mike, come on stop whining okay, you know I hate when you do. Next time tell me when you need something for school I'm not an asshole, I'll make sure you get it. Secondly, don't ever lie to me again you know when I ask if all the bills are paid I want the truth. Next time Mike, I'll take my belt to you. I'm not joking, and I don't care how old you are Mikey. Now, did you eat dinner?" He sighed

"No," I whispered

Lincoln nodded, and I shivered.

"Alright, well we will go tomorrow and get the heat turned back on. I got LJ coming this weekend and it can't stay cold like this for him. Grab the blanket and head to the couch and I'll order us a pizza." He smiled letting my right arm go and walked towards the living room.

I did as he asked grabbing the old wool gray comforter and heading to the living room couch. Our old beat up green couch at least was suede, so it'd warm up, and I turned on the television listening for Linc to finish up the pizza order. After he was off the phone he came up to me rubbing my head and sitting down.

"Damn Mike, it's cold in here. You're going to catch a cold." He pulled me into him and I rolled my eyes.

"Linc, you can't catch a cold from the cold. Colds are from viruses." I sighed

"Okay, Michael. Thank you for telling me that smart ass. We just had a talk about you not being a smart ass so stop. Now, do your tired brother a favor and grab me a beer alright."

I smirked and got up going to the fridge for Lincs beer and grabbed myself a glass of water. As I walked back into the living room Lincoln gave me a look, "What?" I was confused

"Turn back around and grab a glass of milk Mike. You're still growing buddy." Linc sighed

"But, Linc I want water, not milk," I lamely replied

"Michael, turn your ass around and get milk like I'm telling you." He laughed

I decided this wasn't worth starting a war over, so I emptied my water glass grabbing the milk from the fridge. Even though I was warm with my layers of clothes I wanted to hurry to get back under the blanket. I sat back on the couch handing Linc his beer and giving the death stare to my glass of milk.

"Good boy see it isn't that hard drinking some milk." Linc smiled

I hated being chastised as if I were a dog, but I kept my mouth shut. I thought to myself now who was being a smart ass and jumped a little when there was a knock at the door. Lincoln stared at me strangely and answered the door. It was the pizza delivery man and you could see the steam radiating off the pizza because it was damn cold in the apartment.

I followed Linc into the kitchen and we got paper plates from on top of our fridge since we both hated doing dishes we usually used these. We only used the real plates when LJ was here because Linc insisted, he thought it set a good example. I'm not sure what the example was I pondered was it that we could wash our plates by hand?

Linc immediately put the pizza on our small oak kitchen table and I quickly grabbed two slices before they got cold. Linc followed suit and went to grab another beer from the fridge. We both ate in silence mainly to eat as fast as we could before the pizza became cold.

"Did you finish your homework?" Linc sighed

"I got it done, I just have a book to read for English class this weekend, but I can do that and keep an eye on LJ." My teeth chattered

Lincoln got up opening the fridge putting the pizza box in it and turned around giving me a quizzical look.

"Where's your milk?"

I shrugged.

"No Michael, go get your damn milk from the living room and finish drinking it."

I sighed overdramatically and didn't move. I just wasn't in the mood to drink it and being forced to had made me not want to drink it even more. I looked up at the clock and it was already 8:30 p.m. which was a shock. Lincoln impatiently yanked me up from my seat, "I think you've pushed me enough tonight Mike. What's going on with you? You usually don't give me so much backtalk, so why tonight?"

My blueish green eyes looked up at Lincs angry face and I wanted to spill my guts to him that I had lied earlier but I couldn't. He'd be so disappointed in me and I'd be in trouble, so I just lowered my head. "Come on kid give me a break and just do as your told. Go get your milk and finish drinking it." He sighed

He let my arm go and shoved me towards the living room. I picked up my half glass of milk and I became angry. It probably was my guilt that caused my defiance, but I walked past Linc to the sink emptying my milk into the sink. Linc slammed his fist onto our table and made his way to me grabbing my arm.

"Wrong move Michael! I should beat your ass but instead, you're going to bed!" Linc yelled

Apart of me wanted to say something but when Lincoln was this angry I knew better but I still managed to shake my head no.


	2. Chapter 2 Prison break The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

I felt Lincoln tug my right arm and spank me so hard my toes lifted, and the sting was immediate, and I yelped. I should have expected it but then again, I hadn't expected to shake my head no.

"You want to defy me, Michael? Because I can drag you in the room and really light your ass on fire if you want! Now, don't give me any more shit and take your ass to bed!" Lincoln screamed. Tears rushed down my eyes and I walked towards my room I was miserable. I stopped looking back at Lincoln. "I'm sorry Linc, please don't hate me." I softly said. Lincoln looked up at me, "Mike don't be ridiculous. I could never hate you, but you're still in trouble. Get ready for bed." Lincoln ran his hand down his face

I went into our small bathroom daring to brush my teeth with the cold water and trudged back to my room trying to find another blanket in my small closet. As I pulled down another comforter there was a crash on the floor from a box under it. A few things came tumbling out and I cursed crouching down. I picked up a familiar gold frame and a photo of our mother was looking back at me. I felt like I couldn't breathe and sat on the floor.

I hadn't seen this photo in so long, we had put it away because it was too painful to remember she wasn't here anymore. I felt tears stinging at my eyes and I blinked them back. "Michael damn it! I asked if you're okay?" Lincs hands ran over my face and arms checking if I had been hurt by the tumbling box. I clutched the photo close to my chest and even though there was a sting from sitting I was okay. I blinked up at Lincoln noticing him for the first time and startled by his appearance.

"What do you have their Mike?" Lincoln pulled the photo from my hand sitting next to me

"Oh, she was beautiful, wasn't she?" Lincoln declared I nodded my head, "She was, and I really miss her." I said sullenly

"Me too man but everything worked out eventually. I know you had to endure foster homes but as soon as I turned 18 I got you away from them." Lincolns voice laced with guilt

"I know Linc, it's not your fault what happened, and I am happy you found me." I smiled

"Alright enough about our feelings lets get this cleaned up Mikey so you can get to bed." Lincoln offered a smile back

I got to my feet and gathered everything back into the box as Lincoln put the muddy brown comforter onto the bed. I walked to the bed and planned on getting right in but Lincs hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Jeans Mike." I turned towards him suddenly afraid that his plan the whole time was to punish me before bed. I made a pathetic whimpering noise because any time my jeans came off I knew I was in for it.

Lincoln stared at me a moment then busted into a deep belly laugh, "Haha Mike, I'm not going to spank you, even though you've given me plenty of reasons to tonight. I just don't want you to sleep in your jeans kid. You need to put on some sweats or pajama bottoms alright?" He pulled me into an embrace, "Your punishment is your ass is going to crawl into that bed and go to sleep. Even if it's only 9 p.m. you will sleep Mike and if I need to come back in here because the lights on or I hear you, then I'll give you a reason to sleep on your stomach. If you get what I'm saying."

I shook my head, yes, letting out a breath I had been holding in. We ended our embrace and Lincoln walked toward the bedroom door and paused, "You get five minutes Mikey that's it then lights out. Get those pajamas on and try to stay warm. Good night." Lincoln left softly closing the door

I got on a pair of gray sweats that use to be Lincs and crawled into bed trying to regain some warmth from the new comforter. I closed my eyes and sniffled as my nose ran from the cold and maybe even a chill ran through me in anticipation of tomorrow. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping comfy tomorrow after Linc found out what I had done, and I felt my stomach clench.

I was awakened when there was a loud knock on our front door, I grunted rolling over glaring at my alarm clock. It was already 8:00 a.m. and I rubbed my eyes not even attempting to answer the door. Linc would get mad if I did, since the neighborhoods not that safe I'm not allowed to open the door if Lincs home. Instead, I headed to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. It was still freezing in the apartment, but my body had gotten used to it. I felt something slam into my right leg startling me, "Unca Mike!" and childish laughter.

"LJ, hey buddy." I picked up the three-year-old and held him. I carried him into the living room to see Lisa yelling at Lincoln about how it was cold in the apartment. How this wasn't good for LJ and I saw Linc was already dressed. Lisa gave me a stare and I felt instant nausea because of my guilt. I placed LJ down and he ran to Linc. He looked so much like Lisa with her platinum blonde hair, but he had Lincs greenish blue eyes.

"Hi buddy, Mike go get dressed let's go get this heat turned on. Then we can come back and have breakfast." Lincoln sighed "Daddy, can we's havsa pancakes with lotsa syrup?" LJ asked excitedly "Yeah, buddy we can make some. Mike, where are you? You ready to go?" Lincoln yelled down the small hallway.

I searched my room for my blue jacket and felt out of control; my hands started to shake as I looked down at them. I counted to ten and breathed in trying to spare myself the panic attack. "Mike…..you okay? What's going on?" I screamed jumping back from Lincs touch. He had startled me, and I got my emotions under control. "I'm fine, you just scared me. I'm ready when you are." I whispered. Lincoln looked at me and I felt his hand under my chin, so I'd look him in the eyes. "I know you kid, there is definitely something going on. It's better if you tell me now, I hate lies Michael." Lincolns voice stern

I didn't have the guts to tell him the truth, "Its fine Linc, where's LJ?" I looked over his shoulder to the bedroom door, but LJ was nowhere in sight. "Mikey, I know you're hiding something…" before I could move I felt Lincoln give me a warning swat. "If I find out you're lying that's a preview of what I'll do to you," Lincoln said too calmly for comfort

When we walked out Lisa gave me a sympathetic smile and said bye to LJ rushing out the door. We left a minute after she did, out into the graffiti hallways of our apartment and down the rickety old brown stairs to the bright sunlight of Chicago. It was really cold, and I grabbed LJs small hand in mine as we walked with Linc to the bus stop. The utility company was downtown, so we had to take a bus and as we got on I scanned the people on the bus. There were some older people, but the rowdy crowd was in the back, so we sat in the front near the bus driver.

"Unca Mike, wheres we going?" LJ asked looking up at me

I looked down at him and his little face a wave of guilt hit me. "Well buddy, ummmm." I pondered what to say. Just then Lincoln took LJ off my lap onto his and explained we had to go get the heat turned on. That it was my fault the apartment was so freezing but Daddy was going to make it all better. I looked at Lincoln my mouth pursed and eyes burning holes into him because he painted me as the bad guy.

Lincoln hit the button dinging the driver, so he'd stop, and we got off in front of the utility building. As we approached the building Linc picked up LJ handing him to me, "Listen LJ you have to listen to Uncle Mike while we're in here. This is a quiet place, so we use our inside voices. We don't run around either, Daddy just has to pay then we can go home to make breakfast. If you don't listen, then I'll have to give you a spanking." Linc explained

"Oh, okay Daddy, I'll be good." LJ smiled I kissed the top of his head and put him down. Lincoln started walking. "LJ just hold onto my hand and be good." I looked down at him sympathetically because I knew this place would be boring. Lincoln walked up to the small window as LJ and I stood behind at a small table and I knew this was the moment.

I wasn't sure how Lincoln would react once he found out about my misdeeds, we were in a public place, but I had never done anything this bad before. Lincoln was a lot of things but usually, he reacted first and asked questions later. As Lincoln approached the window I looked down and let go of LJs small hand when I heard Linc scream, "What do you mean we owe 200 dollars? Our heating bills only 50 a month!" Linc yelled

"Sir, please calm down and don't yell at me. Let me see, it says you haven't paid the bill in 4 months. We sent calls and notices to your address on file and its noted on here we spoke to a Michael Scofield. He told us it'd be paid, and we filed extensions for you, but it's been months, so we shut the heating off." The lady sassed

I didn't dare look up, but I could hear Linc swearing under his breath and then a moment later I heard giggling. I looked up and didn't see LJ, damn that kid! I started to search and for a moment Lincs eyes met mine. His face was red with fury and I turned my attention to around the corner. LJ had found the water fountain and was splashing water everywhere.

I took long strides reaching LJ in a minute and he was shocked as I snatched him up spanking him hard. He let out a cry and started to hyperventilate as tears streamed down his pale white face. Luckily no one was around so I bent down eye level, "Didn't Daddy tell you to stay with me?" I sternly asked, "Ugh Unca Mike you hitted me!" LJ screamed I felt my face turn red and tried to breathe counting to ten. Suddenly LJ bolted behind me and I turned to see him run into Lincs arms. He started crying again dramatically, "Daddy Unca Mike hitted me really hard! I….I….." he cried

I could see Lincs angry eyes staring me down and I quietly walked towards them. I stood an arm's length away from Linc and waited for him to say something. "Did Uncle Mike hit you LJ or did he spank you?" Linc rubbed LJs back waiting for him to calm down and answer him. LJ didn't answer but shook his head yes and continued to cry. "Well, then buddy Daddy will talk to you at home about what happened. Uncle Mike's been bad too, so I'll have to talk to both of you."

"Unca Mike gets a spanking!" LJ declared loudly, and my face turned red as a tomato. Yeah, let's announce to the world I'm going to get my butt beat at 15. Lincoln chuckled and confirmed we'd all talk about it at home. Lincoln looked up at me pointing to the spot in front of him and I found myself walking backward. Lincoln snapped his fingers thinking it'd get my attention and pointed the spot in front of him again. I just wanted to stay in this spot and not go anywhere near Linc, but I knew this was my fault. Before I could move Lincoln walked up to me grabbing my arm, "Big mistake Michael Scofield!" Lincoln whispered in my ear

He held LJ in his arm and dragged us into the men's bathroom to the handicap stall. He slammed the door shut putting LJ down and still holding my left arm in his hand. He didn't say anything turning me to the side slamming his hand onto my butt followed by a heavy swat after heavy swat. I began crying as the swats started to burn and LJ started crying too. I'm sure the echo of the spanks startled him. Linc got in 6 swats when we heard the bathroom door open. He got close to my ear his hot breath, "That's for not obeying me when I told you to come to me. That isn't even a preview of what's coming. You're in serious trouble, you're going to stop that crying and get your ass moving. Do you understand?"

"Y…e…uhheees." I managed to cry out

As we exited the stall an older gentleman looked at us and softly spoke. "Its good you're keeping youth in line. That's what's missing nowadays a heavy hand." He nodded Linc nodded back and I held onto LJs hand wiping my tears on my blue jacket sleeve as we left. We made it to the bus as it was getting ready to leave and as I sat down I winced at the sting in my backside. "Unca Mike, no cry, okay." LJ hugged me around my neck trying to comfort me and I held him for a few minutes.

Lincoln dinged our stop and stood up grabbing LJ from my lap and I just appreciated the comfort because I knew when we returned to the apartment I'd be in trouble. We quietly walked back as we were walking I just noticed the fresh snow on the ground for the first time. Linc was right, I needed to pay more attention to my surroundings. A therapist a few years back told Linc I had a condition called, low latent inhibition I tend to get hyper-focused on solving the why's. He explained it but Lincoln shrugged it off, as long as I brought home good grades and watched LJ he was happy with me. He wasn't happy with me now though and we passed a kid I knew from school sitting on the brownstone's stairs. I was surprised when he said hi to me. Maybe he felt bad because he could see my splotchy red face and swollen eyes from crying.

"Hey Mike, whatcha up too?"

I turned my head and looked at the blonde kid, he looked familiar and I think we were in the same English class. I think his name was Jasper, but everyone called him Jazz, and I replied, "Nothing, just headed home." I shrugged. "All good, have a good winter break." He waved goodbye turning into his stoop and heading in. Since I had stopped to answer Jazz, Linc had stopped walking to looking at me impatiently.

I started walking again, "Mike who's that kid? Is he a fucking drug dealer? Is that where my money's been going?" He scoffed. This infuriated me because I wasn't a druggy and I tried to keep my voice calm, "No, I don't do drugs Linc, I'm not like you." I sighed loudly. This landed me a slap behind my head, "Keep being a smart ass and digging your grave Mike. Keep at it and see where that gets you!" Lincoln yelled

I rubbed the back of my head and walked up into our apartment and I knew I'd rather be anywhere but here. Lincoln put LJ down and went to the thermostat to turn it on. I turned to head to my room, "Michael, don't you go anywhere because first, we're going to have a chat. Sit your ass on the couch and you to LJ." Linc barked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I was worried no one is reading this and if I should continue the story. Aranow: I know Mike is in some serious trouble :/ Neenee75: Thank you for reviewing and I appreciate the encouragement.**

 **Usually, I write my stories in completion then edit and publish but this one I got anxious to publish so I'm still writing the ending. Hopefully, this will hold you over for a few days**

Chapter 3: Saying it aloud

I picked up LJ and gingerly sat on the couch yelping, the stinging was intense from the swats earlier. It instantly started to warm up in our little apartment, so I took off LJs jacket and he sat on my knees. I looked up at the clock, it was 9:30 a.m. and I was already sporting a stinging butt, we hadn't even had breakfast yet. My stomach was hurting from all the stress and Lincoln pulled a kitchen chair to the front of the couch. Lincoln looked at LJ and me with a look of disappointment painted on his face. It was hard for me to look into his stormy green eyes, so I looked down at our dingy brown carpet and my shoes. I felt good about the fact I didn't lie to Linc about one thing these damn shoes the coach at school requested.

"LJ, why did Uncle Mike spank you?" Linc asked

LJ looked up at Linc, tears rolling down his cheek and his bottom lip protruding. He started crying and I rubbed his back trying to calm him down. "LJ, tell Daddy why I spanked you buddy." I tried to coax the toddler to answer. "Unca Mike you got angary n hitted me," LJ answered. I couldn't believe this kid, it was like he wanted Linc to kill me. "Michael, what happened?" Linc sighed giving up that LJ would be able to describe accurately what had occurred.

I paused looking up at Linc, "Well we sat at the table waiting for you and I let go of LJs hand for a second and he ran off. I found him a second later at the water fountain splashing water everywhere. I went up to him and spanked him because you told him to stay with me." I rushed out. Linc sighed and got up picking up LJ off my lap. He sat down in the chair with LJ on his lap, "Mike go get breakfast started while I talk to LJ. You and I will talk after breakfast when LJ takes his nap."

I got up and walked to the kitchen grateful Linc believed me and happy I didn't have to see LJ get a spanking. Linc would only swat his bottom a couple times too scared to hurt him and considered that a spanking. "LJ Uncle Mike didn't hit you, buddy. He spanked you because you were naughty, and you know what happens when you misbehave right?" Linc asked gently

I started mixing the pancake batter and turned the stove on with oil bubbling in the skillet. I felt bad for LJ and knew soon enough that'd be me. I heard LJ cry and sniffle out an answer for Linc, "Daddy spanks me an I havta says sorries to Unca Mike." I heard Linc land a couple swats and LJ cry loudly. My heart was literally breaking, and I felt a tear escape my eyes but quickly wiped it away. I had managed to fry up all the batter and put the pancakes on the table. Linc walked in with LJ in his arms rubbing his back and LJ turned to me, "Im weeally sorries Unca Mike, I wonts be naughty agains."

Linc handed LJ to me and I sat him in his highchair and gave him a pancake as Linc poured him syrup. "I know buddy, I forgive you. Eat your breakfast and then nap time." I smiled. For that moment I forgot I was in trouble until I sat down on our hard-wooden chair, reigniting the pain from my earlier spanking. When I looked up at Linc he at least looked less angry, but I didn't dare speak. I just pushed my pancake around my plate my stomach was too upset to eat and a part of me knew if I'd get a spanking the food wouldn't stay down anyway.

"Michael, stop playing with your food and fucking eat it. You're too damn skinny for a kid your age!" Linc nagged

I looked up at Linc catching his stone grey-green eyes and seeing the anger behind them. "But…Linc I just I know you're going to spank me after breakfast. I don't want to get sick you know." I dared to whisper. Linc stared at me for a moment and surprisingly gently put his hand on my gray cotton covered forearm, "Mike, I'm just so disappointed in you and yes you'll be getting a spanking with my belt. Not until tonight though because I am too angry Mikey. So, eat your breakfast and enjoy it because it'll be one of these only times in the next few days you're sitting comfortably." He sighed "No but Linc it's not what you're thinking!" I screamed

Linc slammed his hand down on the table and I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I looked up to see LJ's face look terrified he really hated loud noises. I offered him a week smile, "It's okay LJ just eat your breakfast and then I'll get you ready for your nap." Lincoln took a deep breath in, "We will talk about this when LJ is taking his nap then we will discuss your punishment, but I've said plenty of times your ass is getting my belt. Don't think I'm going to let you off easy no matter what your excuse is Michael. Now eat your food and not another word!" Linc yelled

I slumped in my seat forcing myself to eat my pancake the syrup sticky on my tongue and tears involuntary escaped my eyes. I felt Lincs hand on my forearm again trying to comfort me and I knew he hated being the bad guy. I'd hear him on the phone with Vee after I'd get in trouble and he'd always say how bad he felt when he had to spank me. Linc was all I had, and it sucked knowing I disappointed him, and his hand rubbed my arm before he got up putting his dish in the sink.

"Get LJ laid down for his nap, I'll be back." Linc left grabbing his jacket on his way out the door. I put our plates in the sink and lifted the baby from his highchair. We walked to my room and LJ was half asleep already. "No sleep, i's not tired." I gently rubbed LJs back and positioned the pillows on the bed so he wouldn't roll off. I laid him down and he protested by kicking his feet and it occurred to me maybe his stinging butt hurt laid this way. I gently rolled him to his side and he settled down. "Sleep well, and I'll wake you up in a little while baby." I rubbed his back one last time and walked out.

I went into the kitchen trying to earn points with Linc by doing the dishes, but I knew there were no such things as points with my brother. There was no scorecard just the crime and punishment, but it couldn't hurt to maybe change his mood. I washed the dishes drying them and putting them away. I cleaned off the table and heard the door unlock looking up as Linc walked in. He hung his coat on the rack as I washed my hands and I headed to the couch.

"The baby asleep?" Linc asked gruffly I nodded my head yes and was so nervous my stomach started cramping. I defensively put my arm over my stomach rubbing it trying to comfort myself.

"Michael, Jesus fucking Christ don't make yourself sick over this shit. Let's talk and then I'll decide your punishment. You know I'd rather die than hurt you buddy, but I've never punished you without a reason. So, tell me what happened? Why haven't you paid the heating in 4 months, Mike? Why have you been lying to me when I asked you if all the bills were paid for? Hmmmmm?" Lincoln sighed heavily

I felt myself wipe my sweaty palms on the suede of the coach and look down at my shoes. How was I going to explain this and not feel like the biggest jerk? It was technically my ass on the line, but it felt like my loyalty was on the line as well. I didn't know what to do and as I pondered it Linc grew more impatient.

Linc grabbed my chin so I was looking up at him and I still managed to just gaze at him. I didn't have an answer because I wasn't sure who would hate me more if I did answer. I put my hand on Lincs wrist pushing it off my chin and looked down again. I didn't want the guilt to come through my eyes, so I hid them. I didn't expect Linc to just leave me alone, but I had wished he would.

Linc had always been a physical person and was aggressive when he was angry. That's usually why he'd take walks first before punishing LJ and I. I think it was to smoke some weed but that was just an unfounded theory I had. I saw Linc from the corner of my eye grab a wooden chair from the kitchen and he sat in front of me. "I don't like to go back on my word Mike, but your defiance is not being unnoticed. If you don't talk I'm going to have to take you over my knees like damn little kid and spank you. Do you want me to treat you like LJ, a damn three-year-old?"

I felt my stomach clench at the threat and I looked at Linc, "I just thought I was doing the right thing Linc. Why is that wrong?" Linc paused for a moment. "Mike, it was wrong because after all I've given up for you all the long hours I work, 7 days a week and staying on a straight path to avoid jail, you stole from me. I'm so disappointed in you and all I'm asking is why?" Linc answered calmly and I just at that moment wanted to die. I betrayed my own brother and he hated me now. I burst into tears bringing my hands to my face as I struggled to catch my breath. He didn't want me anymore and I was alone in the world, I might as well pack my things now. I whispered that I could be out in an hour if he could just give me an hour. That I was sorry that I stole from him, but suddenly I felt Lincs arms around me. He was hugging me and rubbed my back which was a shock, but I took in the comfort. He pulled away keeping his large hands on my shoulders.

"Michael, we've had this talk before there isn't anything in this whole world that could make me hate you or stop loving you. You're my brother and that's a forever thing. But, when you're miss behaving or do something bad it's my job to make you understand there are consequences for misbehaving. I know you're 15 but make no mistake when I take my belt to you, it's so you'll learn that there are punishments. Just like when you turn 18 and commit a crime like stealing Mike they can throw you in jail. So, this time better be the last time you steal and before you think to do it again you'll think of me belting you. Maybe that'll make you not want to steal again, and you don't get to just run away when faced with a consequence you don't like Michael." Linc calmly whispered out

I wiped my tears on my gray sleeve sniffling, "But Linc I promise I didn't steal it really." Linc huffed, "Ok, then where did it go Mike? Money doesn't just disappear and yes, I already know you got shoes for school. Where's the rest of it?" Linc shrugged I didn't want to answer him, but I wasn't sure what would happen if I didn't. I struggled to find the words to explain why I had taken the money.

"Michael Scofield!" Linc yelled getting up from the chair grabbing my arm and lifting me up from my seated position. He put his right leg up on the couch bending me over, "Are you going to stop playing games and spit out the truth? Or should I spank you and then you'll talk?" I felt nausea wash over me as my stomach cramped up over Lincs leg. I wasn't sure if I'd be telling the truth or vomiting. I started spitting up clear saliva onto the carpet and was immediately standing up straight again.

"Damn it, Mike!" Linc cursed "Are you fucking sick or are you making yourself sick?" Linc sighed I rubbed my stomach again and knew it was because I was so stressed about everything happening. I shrugged my shoulders and that through Linc into a fit of anger. He grabbed my left arm turning me and spanking me so hard I swung into the air an inch. I screamed out, Linc never gave me a warning swat this hard before. I knew I was pushing my luck because my brother would rather die than hurt me, but I wasn't sure he was seeing things clearly. I started crying unable to catch my breath, "Lincoln….. paaahleeease stop, don't hurt me." I threw my hands back defensively, hoping to avoid another stinging swat.

Lincoln looked at me letting me go, "Michael I'm in control, but my patience is wearing thin buddy. I don't want to hurt you, you know that I would never do that, but spankings are meant to sting. You need to be upfront with me about what is going on. I know you're loyal, so I've already decided you're covering for someone we know. I'd guess LJ but he's three and I don't think he needs a couple hundred dollars." Just then I felt my eyes get wide as if I was losing in a poker game giving up I had a full house. Linc looked at me as my guilt began to tear me apart from the inside.

Just then as Linc opened his mouth LJ came running in crying, right into my legs, I picked him up and snuggled him into my chest. "Unca Mike, I hads a bads dream," he reached up to my tears wiping them away on his sleeve. "you hadsa bads dreams toos?" I smiled feeling myself calm down. "No buddy, I'm just tired, what was your dream about?" I could see Linc just stare at me than getting up heading to the bathroom. I rocked LJ against my chest trying to coax him back to sleep because he needed at least 2 hours to be good the rest of the day. "Theres was scweems and cwies. Den I wokes ups." He cried "Its ok baby, just a dream." I lied and rubbed his back. I heard his breathing even out and knew he had fallen back asleep. I carefully walked him back to my room laying him on his stomach. I tucked the covers up to his back and kissed his forehead.

I walked out leaving the door cracked and returned to the living room where Linc was and he walked up to me hugging me. I felt safe in his strong arms and laid my head of his black cotton thermal. A look of sympathy was on his face and I knew he felt bad for scaring me earlier. I was exhausted from all the crying and guilt, so I decided to tell the truth…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

 **Sorry for the short chapter I've been sick. I'm not sure if anyone is reading this story but if you are hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Talking

Linc let me go pulling me back so I was looking in his eyes and rubbed my shoulder one last time. "Alright,kid let's talk this out before LJ wakes up again. Listen I don't want to have to give you a pre-spanking Mike, but I will. This little game you're playing is getting old and you know you're too old to be throwing this tantrum. You're not LJ, you are not a baby Mike, so man up tell me what's going on." Lincoln sat back in the wooden chair.

I eyed the couch as if it were a torture device thinking of my stinging backside making contact. I looked at Linc who patted the couch in front of him as a peace offering and I sat down carefully. I felt my breath quicken and tears sting my eyes daring to come down in a blink. I hurriedly wiped them away on my sleeve and took a shaky deep breathe in.

"Uhhh ummm a few months ago Lisa came to drop off LJ and she was crying. She looked so upset and you were at work. So, I asked her what was wrong….." I sighed pausing looking down again. I felt myself losing my nerve.

"Alright, then what happened?" Linc tried.

"She had told me that she lost her job and was having trouble with gas money and food for LJ. She was just really upset Linc….." I started to cry. I had known Lisa for a few years after she got pregnant with LJ, her and Linc had tried to work things out. They just didn't make sense together and eventually broke up a couple years ago.

"I felt bad, so when she asked if I could help with gas money I told her of course. I went to the bill money and gave her 40 dollars. She was so grateful and said she'd pay us back so when I sat down to pay the bills I just figured not paying the heating bill would be easiest. It was still warm a few months ago and she said she…..d pay us…. back." I stuttered out

I could see Linc scuffing his black work boots into the carpet and it was obvious he was angry. I didn't want to see the anger on his face but after a few minutes of silence I looked up. Lincs face was a hot red but his features were frozen like stone and he was staring at me. His brawny arms were crossed over his chest. I didn't know if I should continue to speak or just be quiet, I was sure Linc was contemplating my murder.

Lincoln let in a huge breath and finally spoke, "And…."

I felt tears rolling off my cheeks and tried to gain my composure because it didn't seem like Linc was going to let me off the hook for this. "Well, then she would come every month and promise she'd pay us back but didn't." I rushed out

"Was there a reason you didn't tell me what was happening?" Linc asked

I looked up at him, "She asked me not to and she thought you'd get mad at her. I know last month she got a new job Linc, so I just thought she'd pay us back before you found out." I regretted the words as they flew out of my mouth.

"So, you fucking thought lying to me Mike was the right thing to do? I can't believe you Michael and you know better! When have I ever let you go hungry or my son not get what he needs?" Lincoln was screaming inches from my face. I trembled back and put my hands up to my face bawling.

"Oh, you're crying now Mike just because I yelled at you. Well, you're going to be howling at the moon tonight when I lite your ass up with my belt! Did you really think that just because it was Lisa it was the right thing to do? You better fucking answer me if you don't want a nightly spanking for the week kid!" Lincoln yelled

I sucked down my sobs and tried to catch my breath. I didn't want a nightly spanking and I knew Lincs threat wasn't empty. "I juuust thouuught I was dooo….ing the riiight thing. She's family and I trussst…ed her."

Lincoln got up from the chair and put it back at the table. He walked over to where I was sitting and tugged me up by my right arm. "Here's what's going to happen Michael and listen good. You will stay here and read your book for school and watch LJ today. I am going to Vee's house because I seriously am so angry with you I just want to beat the shit out of you. But, when I get back tonight we will have dinner and get LJ to sleep. Then you're going a few rounds with my belt and every time you try to sit the next few days, you will remember lying and stealing won't ever be tolerated around here!" Linc sighed

I looked Linc in the eyes, "But, I didn't steal Linc." I cried

Linc grabbed the back of my neck touching our foreheads together growling out, "You did Michael Scofield and if you don't see that yet then tonight we will talk more about it!" "But…Lisa shhhe useeeed me." I choked out

Linc let me go and looked me in my grayish blue eyes and I saw a moment of sympathy. "She did Mike and I'll be having a talk with her too. She'll pay me back and I just," Linc let out another heavy sigh running his hand down his face, "you surprise me sometimes. You're so fucking smart but so gullible in other ways. Last time I had to spank you, what was it for? Hmmmm, Mike?"

I racked my brain thinking back to when that was and was hoping Linc would tell me, but I didn't want to anger him. "I ummm, used my lunch money to buy a book I wanted at the bookstore." I cried

"Then what happened, Mike?" Linc urged

"I fainted because I wasn't eating all day until I got home." I huffed out

"So again, you stole my money to get something you wanted instead of feeding yourself. Then, I felt bad for you Mike and I gave you a hand spanking. Vee talked me out of using my belt, but I should have Mike because then maybe we wouldn't be here. Maybe you would have at least told me you gave Lisa money instead of trying to hide it! Think about that while I'm gone and don't make yourself sick over this. Get your shit together and do what you need to do." Linc started walking towards the door.

He turned to look at me as I crumbled to my knees on the carpet. I felt devastated and my stomach hurt. I let my brother down but still felt conflicted about everything. "Michael, stop get up from the ground. Go wash your face and calm down you'll scare LJ. I still love you Michael and it'll all get worked out." Linc came up to me tugging my shoulders so I was standing. He embraced me kissing my forehead.

"I'll be back in time for dinner and I'll bring something with me. Just do as I'm telling you to Mikey." Our embrace ended, and I watched as Linc grabbed his olive-green jacket leaving and the door locking. I walked into the bathroom splashing cold water on my face looking in the mirror at who I was. My eyes usually blue were gray and my eyes were swollen from the crying.

I wanted nothing more than to take the last few months back and to not betray Lincs trust, but I still believed that I had done the right thing. Family first, at least that's what Linc had always said. I splashed more cold water on my face trying to alleviate the red splotches and get ready to watch LJ. He'd watch cartoons and I'd do my school work. I could concentrate on something else. I knew I'd drive myself crazy if I thought about tonight I knew Linc had his mind made up and once he did it was set in stone.

I gently picked up LJ who started to fuss a little that I had awoken him and rocked him until he was fully awake. Going into my backpack I pulled out the English book, "To Kill a Mockingbird" I recited out loud to no one. I got LJ a snack and sat him down to watch cartoons while I laid on the couch reading my book.


	5. Prisonbreak Ch 5 Is it right or wrong?

**Hi guys, I'm sorry it took so long to publish the next chapter i've been sick. I'm loving the REVIEWS! Please post more and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5: Home

I had finally reached chapter 9 and I stared at my book with the intention to not concentrate on my upcoming punishment. The time had passed fast, it was close to noon now and then this little girl just got in trouble in the book. Great, I rolled my eyes as it led into her getting a spanking. I threw the book as if it was set on fire in my hands and it bounced off the wall onto the floor. I heard LJ scream and cursed myself for scaring him. He laid on his side and started crying, "Unca Mike, u's scareds me." I got up from the couch picking him up and gently sat him on my lap.

"I know buddy and I'm sorry. Did you want to play cars with me?" I asked

He eagerly looked up and nodded his head, yes, and we went to his small toy box in my room fishing for the best cars. We sat down and started to make vrooming noises with our cars and this was much more distracting than that damn book. I wanted time to go by slow because I wasn't ready to face Linc yet. Before I knew it though, time rushed by as I had made LJ lunch and gave him a bath.

When the front door opened I was reading LJ a book as he snuggled on my lap close to falling asleep and I continued reading because I didn't have the guts to look at Linc. I heard his heavy boots go into the kitchen and I finished the last line in the book. I glanced at the clock, it was 6 already and as I read the last line Linc sat on the couch next to us. He gently lifted LJ from my lap and kissed his forehead cuddling him to his chest. I closed the book and Linc put his hand on my knee, "How was your guys day hmmm?" Linc asked

"Daddy, Unca Mike an I pwayed cahrs. We wed a books too." LJ mumbled out sleepily

Linc smiled and looked over at me. "I read my book for class…." I sighed. I tried my best to not cry because I knew soon I'd be getting a spanking. "You mean the book on the floor over near the door?" I shook my head, yes and Linc sighed heavily. "Alright Mike, go pick it up and put it in your backpack. Then let's have dinner and we can talk after." My eyes widened, and I shook my head yes and no but Linc patted my thigh to calm me down.

"Mike, it'll be okay, I just need you to listen and do what you're told okay?" Linc got up from the couch walking with LJ into the kitchen. Linc got my favorite, Chinese for dinner and I knew he was trying his hardest to make peace with me. I decided that to only fight Linc further wouldn't change the outcome, so I got up from the couch, bending over picking up my book. I drug my feet into my room and shoved the book into my backpack. I turned back, walking into the kitchen and Linc put LJ in his high chair.

"Thank you for picking up dinner Linc and LJ had his bath, so he'll be ready for bed after we eat." I sighed

I sat down on the hard wooden chair and tried to remember how it felt to sit without pain. Spooning fried rice onto my plate I tried to calm down and concentrate on eating. "Michael, did you hear me?" Linc asked. I looked up at him and hadn't heard a word he had said. "Ummm no sorry Linc, what'd you say?" I asked innocently

"I asked why your book was on the floor?" Linc smiled at me

"Oh, well ummm when I was reading it…." Just then LJ cleared his throat, "Unca Mike scards me Daddy. He thresss da book its mades louuuuuud noissss." He yelled. Yup, totally convinced my nephew was trying to get Linc to murder me. Suddenly, Linc stood LJ up and swatted his superman pajama bottom. LJ started crying immediately and Linc sat him back down. My eyes were wide at the unexpected warning swat and I was a little confused. "LJ Burrows, I asked Uncle Mike what happened. You do not bud in and tell on him! That's not okay and Uncle Mike deserves respect from you. Do you understand?" Linc lightly growled

As tears streamed down his face LJ stuttered out an apology to Linc and I. "Now, Michael continue." Linc coaxed "I, well, honestly, there was a little girl Scout who got spanked in the chapter I was reading, and I threw the book." Linc looked at me quizzically for a moment then burst into a laughing fit. I smiled at him and thought how immature my reaction was, but it didn't change the fact how scared I was to face the consequences to my actions.

"Well Mike, just eat your food and after I put LJ down we will talk like I said earlier. Don't work yourself up and just eat your dinner." Linc tried to reassure me

Just like earlier though, I knew this didn't mean he had changed his mind, but if he talked to Vee then maybe just maybe he'd take some mercy on my backside. I picked up my fork and even though I wondered if I'd get sick I decided to eat anyway. I just loved Chinese food too much to not enjoy it and we couldn't afford to get it often. We talked about going to the park tomorrow with LJ and how it was supposed to snow more.

Lincoln had the weekend off which was rare but because of the snow, the construction job they had was delayed. You'd think that was good news but for us, it just made our budget even smaller and I worried Linc would resort to selling drugs again. I felt guilty knowing Linc didn't have the 200 dollars to pay today to get the heating on, but his ex-girlfriend Vee would float him money sometimes. They still loved each other and even though I loved LJ, sometimes I wished he was Linc and Vee's baby.

Before I knew it, we had all finished eating and as Linc put LJ to bed I washed the dishes. I tried not to think of my impending doom, but instead of all the reasons I had messed up. I knew Linc would want to know if I still thought I had done the right thing, giving Lisa that money. The truth was, I still felt really conflicted about the situation with Lisa. Linc says I shouldn't lie, so maybe when we talk I should just tell the truth. I put the last dish in the drying rack, drying my soapy hands on a paper towel and glanced back when I heard Lincs boots.

"Mike, thank you for watching LJ and doing the dishes today. Let's go into the living room and talk okay?" Linc asked

I nodded my head yes, sitting on the couch and Linc sat next to me. He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back. "You've had a very hard day today Mikey and you've also had time to think about everything. So, tell me how you are feeling?" Linc patted my back and pulled me away from his chest looking into my eyes. "You said to always be honest with you and I know lying to you was wrong Linc…." I hesitated Linc nodded his head, yes, urging me to continue, "But, Lisa needed help and I wanted to help her." I explained Linc took a deep breath in, "I know Michael and I'm happy you know lying to me was wrong. But taking my hard-earned money and giving it to someone else…" he tried to continue

"But Linc it was Lisa! She isn't just anyone else!" I yelled out. Lincs face turned red and maybe I got too relaxed talking to him. Thinking this was a discussion, instead of an apology to save my ass but I promised myself I'd stick to my truth. It may not want to be what Linc wanted to hear and at that moment though, I regretted yelling at Linc. Linc took another deep breath in, "Listen, Michael, don't you ever! EVER! Yell at me! I'm the one who takes care of you and I deserve fucking respect. You're a child and I am telling you what you did was wrong!" He screamed

"Then why did you even ask me? You told me to tell you the truth Linc and I am. I thought helping Lisa was the right thing to do, but I understand I shouldn't have lied. I should have told you right away, but I didn't steal anything Linc. She promised to pay us back!" My voice rose again. Lincolns face now was beet red and he sprung up from the couch pulling me up with him. I could feel his hands shaking with rage as he just stood there clutching my biceps and I didn't dare say another word. I was so stupid for raising my voice to him again, but I also know Linc wouldn't spank me when he was this angry.

"Oh, Michael! You just need too fucking defy me at every step today, don't you! Here's what's going to happen, and I want you to listen good. I'm going for a walk and you are going to get your ass in the shower. Get your pajamas on and come back out here, sit on this couch. I'll be back once I calm down, and then we will talk again. If you know what's good for you, you will apologize! If you don't, I'm sure you'll see the error of your ways soon enough." He pointed to his brown leather belt.

I nodded my head yes, feeling the prickling sting of tears daring to fall and Linc let me go heading for the front door. A thought occurred to me, "Linc, what if we wake up LJ if you spank me tonight?" I mumbled

"Oh, I thought of that Michael, check on him and you'll see. You are not getting out of this." Linc opened the door leaving and I walked to my room I shared with LJ. I walked in seeing headphones on his ears as he slept in his pop-up playpen and grabbed my pajamas. I bitterly thought now I had no excuses left to avoid my upcoming spanking. I sighed heavily and headed to the shower.

The warm water felt good calming down my anxiety and I was grateful to have a shower now instead of after. A few times after a spanking, I've taken a shower and the water pressure on my throbbing backside never felt good. When I got out I did my usual night routine, it was only 7 but I knew I usually fell asleep right away after a punishment. I slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch for what felt like the millionth time today.

I didn't dare turn on the T.V. or grab my school book but instead pondered what Linc wanted to hear. The truth….or maybe that wasn't it all. He wanted me to say sorry for stealing even though I didn't, or did I? What is stealing really? To me, it's taking something from someone and then using that money to do something selfish. Like the lunch money I took to buy my book that was stealing because I bought something I selfishly wanted, instead of using the money to get food. I was sorry about that. This time though I didn't really feel sorry and if I was in trouble for lying would I lie again just to get away with it?

I heard the keys jiggle, the doors lock opening and looked up to see Linc walk in I immediately looked down at my white socks. I decided to put on my flannel pajama bottoms because they were easy to slide on after a spanking. I wore one of Lincs black thermals so that it would cover me down to my knees. "Mike, stand up," Linc asked

As I stood he looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry I lied to you and I should have told you the truth the first time it happened." I sighed. Linc grabbed my right arm, "And?" he prompted. I breathed in and out, "I'm sorry." He led me over to the arm of the couch turning me around, so I wasn't facing him, "Here are the facts Mike, what you did was wrong, and you took my money to give to Lisa. So, you did steal from me and every time you try to sit for the next few days it'll be a reminder. I respect that you thought you were doing the right thing, I do, and I was going to let you keep your pants up, but now you lost that. Your back talk and defiance is just too much Michael. The thing you don't understand is, this is my house and I'm older than you. If I tell you No, or that something you did was wrong, you apologize and shut your mouth. Because I'm the adult and I'm the only fucking one who gives a fuck what happens to you. I care about you and I love you enough to teach you right from wrong."

I could hear Linc unbuckle his belt and the leather slide through the belt loops. I felt so guilty that I defied Linc and a few tears made there way down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Linc…" I choked out. "Mmmmhmmmm…. pants and boxers down Mike, bend over the arm of the couch." Linc wasn't in the mood to hear my apologies and I did as he asked. I felt his heavy calloused hand lift my shirt and rest on my lower back. I felt myself blush and tried to remember the rules of a belting. No moving and no hands, they were to stay in front of me.

I laid my upper body on the suede cushion and folded my arms, so my head was cradled in them. "Is there any reason you don't understand why you're getting a spanking?" Linc calmly asked

Linc always tried to make sure I understood why I was being spanked or he said it'd be a useless way of punishing me if I didn't learn anything from it. "No." I said somberly "Ok, then I think fifteen with my belt tonight and then we'll talk because Mike if I'm being honest I think tomorrow we could be doing this again." He sounded sad, but I tried to spring up to look at him! What did he mean? I couldn't get up, his hand held me in place. I tried to overpower him, but it didn't work, and he growled. I stopped trying to move and just whispered why to him.

"Michael! Stop trying to get up and what did I just tell you hmmm? I said after your punishment we will talk." I heard him shuffle back and heard the belt flying and a razor burn to my ass, but it took a few seconds for the burn to set in. I gasped in and then felt a flurry of strokes in quick concession. My mouth hung open and a prolonged scream escaped, as well as saliva that poured out of my open mouth. Tears fell and even though Linc wasn't swinging as hard as he could my ass couldn't tell the difference. It felt like someone was taking a knife and cutting across my skin, I was sure welts were forming.

There was no logic in his swings but just the intention to lay down some searing stripes. I couldn't take much more, but Linc whispered I was doing good and only 5 more. Which meant the crease between my butt and thighs was next. It was the most painful spot because when you tried to sit, that delicate skin would chafe against the chair causing agony. "No Linc please, I'll behaaave I'll be good." I cried out

Snot ran down my nose into my open mouth and the salty tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to rub my snot on my sleeve but then the belt hit its sensitive target and I jumped up. "No Mike, get back into position unless you want extra?" Linc gruffed out "I'm sorry Linc, it just really hurts!" I cried, my voice shaky from the adrenaline. Linc grabbed my right shoulder and rubbed it. "I know it's supposed to and when we're done it'll be okay." I nodded and got back into position.

The belt hit my thighs and I was grateful to be leaning on the couch for support and I started hyperventilating as my sobs choked my breath. I didn't even know Linc had stopped spanking me as I focused on breathing. I felt his hand rubbing my back trying to soothe me and he lowered my shirt. The material caused an unpleasant sting and with Lincs help, he lifted me from the couch. Linc was a lot of things but always sympathetic after a spanking.

He was spanked by our father growing up, so he knew how much it hurt and how hurtful it was to not be comforted afterward. I bent down and pulled my pajamas back on and hissed at the sting it caused. I wiped my nose on my sleeve again and Linc opened his arms and I wasted no time throwing myself into him. He gingerly rubbed my back and kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was still a few inches shorter than Linc so I could rest my head onto his chest, "I…..m….s….orry." I cried

"Shhhhh…..Mike its over but tell me bud, will you be giving my money to anyone else?" Linc asked gently. I didn't know how to answer, a part of me wanted to say no never again and I'd never disobey him. Then apart of me wondered if Vee or Lisa or even LJ asked me to help them, financially would I? I pondered the answer for a while and Linc didn't like that. Without warning he grabbed my right arm turning me to the side and swatted me hard and I burst into tears again.

"Listen, Mike, I really don't want to spank you tomorrow night too, so I'll make it easy, just tell me what you're thinking? It's okay if you think it's not what I want to hear." Linc asked gently

It took me a moment to collect myself my ass felt like it had been set on fire again so I sucked my tears back stuttering out an answer, "I know I lied to you…. I'm soooory but what if in thhhee future LJ needs something or I….I….do. Or ifff Veeee does." I wasn't crazy enough to mention Lisa because, to be honest, I made a resolve to not talk to her without Lincoln around.

Linc sighed heavily, "See Mike that's the thing that you're not understanding, and I've tried to explain it so many times. This isn't about the fact you tried to help someone who took advantage of you. This is about the fact it was my money you did it with and because you did we didn't have heat. Then, you didn't even own up to it, but let me find out when we went to the utility company. I need to be able to trust you Mike, and I do with schoolwork and LJ. But, not with money anymore and I really needed your help paying the bills because I work so much. Vee said she can take over paying the bills till I can trust you again."

I started crying even harder because it had been my job the last year to make sure the bills got paid and now Linc didn't trust me anymore. That hurt worst than any spanking he could have given me, "Till w…hen thooo Linc?" I whined out

"That'll be up to you Michael…..you can't even admit you took my money without permission and gave it to someone else!" Linc yelled. I cried even harder and turned to Linc for sympathy and he opened his arms again. As I rested my head on his chest a thought crawled into my head and I mumbled out, "B…ut i…t was Lisa." I drew a quick breath in as I didn't mean to say it allowed and prayed Linc didn't hear me.

Linc didn't pause rubbing my back but wasted no time mumbling out, "Alright, so tomorrow we will be doing a bedtime spanking because damn it! I thought I got through to you tonight, but I guess not." My knees got weak and I tried to collapse and thankfully Lincs arms immediately caught me….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on this next chapter. I'm still sick and need to have surgery. Its hard to concentrate because of being sick but I wanted to give you another chapter. I'm not sure I'll continue the story after this but if I don't, I thought this could make an okay ending. I personally hope I write one more to tie everything together. Please review! It makes me happy when I read people are reading my stories! Thank you guys, hope, you're all well.**

Chapter 6: Prison break Accepting and Learning

"No, Mike, we're not going to do this anxiety driven fainting crap! You're going to go wash your face and get into bed. You need sleep and to think about everything we've talked about." Linc hushed my cries and stopped rubbing my back. I looked at him nodding then glanced at the clock. It felt like I had been through hours of torture, but it had only taken Linc 30 mins. to roast my butt. I really wanted to watch T.V. with Linc and as cheesy as it sounds, I wanted to make sure he still loved me.

"But…Linc, I'm not tired and we always watch T.V. together after I get punished." My voice filled with hurt. Linc glared at me, and I could see his resolve to send me to bed fading. He rubbed my shoulder, "Alright buddy, then go wash your face and you know what, stand in the corner for ten minutes. That way you can think about your punishment and I'll call Vee. Michael, you're still in a lot of trouble but I know we've watched T.V. together after punishments. I shouldn't let you, but fuck, just go do what I told you to before I change my mind." Linc frowned at me

"I know, and I'll stand in the corner like you want me to. I'll just go wash my face first…..Thank you Linc, I love you." I sniffled. Linc wrapped his arms around me one last time before turning me towards the bathroom. I slowly and carefully walked to the bathroom because my sweats were rubbing on my tender behind, causing a deep stinging. As I reached the bathroom, I closed the door and turned on the faucet running my slightly shaking hands under the cool water. The adrenaline after a spanking always took a few minutes to go away. It was the flight or fight response we learned about in class.

As I splashed the cool water upon my face, I looked in the mirror at my blue-green eyes that looked like gray swollen red storms. Our full-length mirror hung on the back of our poorly painted white wood door and I turned around pulling down my sweats. Across my bottom were red angry welts and as I looked at the top of my thighs, I saw a twinge of purple. Linc swung so hard, but at least the skin wasn't broken and there was no blood.

I wasn't sure how tomorrow I'd handle another spanking and why couldn't I just apologize? I had to open my mouth and defy Linc, I knew better. Linc was a good brother and he loved me. I thought back to last week when I got an A on my math test, Linc had taken me to get ice cream and if I could go back in time, I would have told him about Lisa. I stood dazed in front of the mirror and I hadn't heard Linc knock or see him come in.

"Mike…..oh." He said startled

I quickly pulled up my sweats and now I was blushing so hard my cheeks felt warm. "Oh, ummmm, I just was seeing what it looked like. I ummm, it stung more than normal." I rushed out embarrassed.

Linc turned back around, "So how's the damage? Think you'll ever sit again?" He winked

I nodded. "Do you need me to put some salve on it?" Linc asked gently

I started blushing fiercely again, "No, I can. There's not much bruising but I can put ice on my thighs when we watch T.V. If that's okay?" I asked

Linc grabbed my right shoulder putting his calloused fingers under my chin forcing me to look in his eyes. "Mike, I love you and I'm so sorry buddy that I hurt you. I'd rather…" Linc got choked up, "die than let anything bad happen to you. I'm not sorry I whipped you though Mikey, but I am sorry if it was too hard." A tear rolled down his cheek and he pulled me in for a hug. "I will get you some ice, but first stand in the corner and really think Michael. Why you're still in trouble and how tomorrow you'll change your attitude."

I pulled away and looked at my brother. He was just trying to just hold our little family together with a job that didn't make ends meet and I couldn't even just apologize to him. Linc was right this whole time, and I was too scared to admit I was wrong. That I didn't have control over the Lisa situation, "Ummmm Linc…." I stuttered out as we walked into the living room. Linc turned around to look at me and I rushed into his arms and started crying.

Linc patiently rubbed my back as we embraced, "What's wrong Michael?" He asked. I pulled away and looked at him sniffling, "I know now what I did was wrong." He smiled and chuckled dryly, "Sorry kiddo, but you're not getting out of a spanking tomorrow and right now get your ass in the corner like I asked you too." I wiped my wet face on my black sleeves and sniffled, "I know Linc, but I wanted you to know I get it now and I'm sorry." Linc rubbed my back and walked me to the corner where we usually put LJ when he's having a tantrum. I heard Linc say he loved me as he walked into the kitchen.

As I stood in the corner, I was tempted to rub the sting off my bottom and I listened to Linc, "Yeah Vee, he's fine, he's just being Michael. You know the kid is sensitive, I know I know. Well, Vee, I have too because I told him I would, but I'll use my…I know, and I will. Because Vee, it was to damn late when he said he was sorry and I'm not going to let my little brother yell in my face. I'm not being a bully….." I decided now was the time to rub because he was distracted by his phone call to Vee.

I reached my hands back for a second "Michael Scofield, I can see you. Put your hands back to your side and unless you want me to reignite that sting for you, keep them there. Yeah Vee, yup just like a 5-year-old." I scowled so hard towards Lincs direction! Calling me a 5-year-old and I focused on that for the next 5 minutes. I heard Lincs heavy footsteps come up to me and then unexpectedly a hard swat land on my already sore backside. I yelped, "Linc, it just really stung. I'm sorry I tried to rub." I sniffed out an apology

"Turn around and come lay on this couch. I got you a bag of ice and that was for the dirty look you've had planted on your face since I told you to stop rubbing." Linc sighed

"But I didn't…" How he always knew, how I no idea. "You did Mike, and we just had a whole night about not lying so don't try. Get your ass over here like I told you and lay down." I slowly walked over, laying on the couch with my head on a pillow next to Linc. He grabbed the gray comforter I had in the living room yesterday, laying it on me and I started drifting off to sleep. The ice sat on my thighs, but it was comforting, the low hum of the television and the warmth of the blanket. Linc rubbed my upper back telling me he loved me, and I was a good kid. I fell asleep peacefully and even though I dreaded my punishment tomorrow I knew everything would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7 At Last

**Hi guys, I have been in the hospital and just sick afterward, but I always kept working on this. I know the disappointment of getting invested in a story and then never getting an ending. It's honestly heartbreaking when you don't get an ending. I worked hard to finish this and hope it's okay. Please feel free to review this, it'll hopefully make me feel better. Sinus surgery is one of the most painful surgeries and I had to do it twice in two months. I hope you guys give a Christmas gift of reviewing and this story is my gift to you all. Happy Holidays!**

Chapter 7

Beep…...beep…beep….. the alarm clock screamed in my ear and I rolled over instantly regretted it. I yelped and felt disorientated because I couldn't remember how I had gotten to bed last night. I slowly got up walking to LJs blue play pin, but Linc must have gotten him already because lying there was his yellow ducky blanket but no LJ. "Mike, breakfast is done and on the table," Linc yelled from the kitchen and I walked to the bathroom to wash the sleep from my eyes. I splashed the cool water on my face and heard laughter from the kitchen. It was more like giggling, and then I knew Vee was here. I dried my face and walked into the kitchen, trying not to grimace. My sweats were rubbing on my butt and it was so sore that the pain was almost intolerable.

Looking around I saw fluffy hot pancakes on the table and one chair left with an empty white plate in front of it. Apart of me was happy to see Vee because we see her so rarely now that she's away at college, but then I felt my cheeks blushing. She knew everything that happened last night and about my bedtime spanking tonight. If I played my cards right, maybe I could ask her to talk to Linc about tonight's punishment. Vee got up, her big blue eyes sparkling and embraced me in a hug, "Mike, you are getting so tall! How are you?" This was a crucial moment because I could tell her the truth, or I could give a fake smile and tell her I was great.

I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Linc, "Michael, she asked you a question. Don't start with the attitude this early." Lincs voice was stern and unforgiving. Without thinking I rolled my eyes and Linc shot up from his chair. "Lincoln, come on, calm down, he just woke up, its fine." Vee put her hand on my shoulder. Lincoln stuck his finger into my chest from across the small table, "Watch the attitude Michael Scofield or else you'll be getting your spanking now instead of tonight. You hear me! Answer Vee's question then sit down and eat." He growled.

I could feel tears stinging at my eyes from the embarrassment and my cheeks flaming hot red. "I'm sorry Vee," my voice cracked, and I swallowed down tears. "I'm okay and I'm sorry Linc for rolling my eyes at you." Vee rubbed my right shoulder and gave a weak smile, "Its okay Michael, you know Linc can be a real jerk sometimes," She looked at Linc and he sat back down in his seat. "Just sit down and let's eat breakfast. You and I can talk later when your asshole brother gets LJ ready for the park." I smiled nodding my head yes and gingerly sat in the wooden chair hissing from the sting. "See Mike, that's what your shitty attitude gets you!" Linc yelled

"Lincoln Burrows! Say one more thing like that and I'll leave! When I leave, I'll be taking Michael so you can stop being a jerk to him!" Vee yelled. Linc turned a shade of red but didn't say anything, giving LJ and himself a pancake. I stifled a laugh and grabbed myself a pancake, "So Michael how's school going?" "Its good I'm getting A's in all my classes and I'm applying for scholarships." I tried to smile but my butt was burning, and I found myself constantly wiggling around in my chair with no relief.

Vee smiled at me and continued to eat her food. Everyone ate in silence and then in a matter of minutes we were all done with our food. Linc got up grabbing LJ from his high chair and smiled at Vee, "Well, I gotta get this little monster a bath and dressed. Then we can all go to the park. Michael get dressed and wear something warm, it's still snowing outside." As he turned to walk away, I found myself whispering, "I know, I'm not stupid Linc." Linc turned around so quickly and marched back to me. Vee's eyes got big and looked at me, it was a stern glare. She got up and took LJ from Linc, "Come on little guy, let's let Daddy and Uncle Mike talk. I'll get your bath started."

My eyes were pleading for her to stay, but I knew I was in deep now. She didn't even attempt to say anything on my behalf, "Thanks Vee, and I'll be in to take over LJs bath in a few minutes. Michael and I just need to have a little chat first." Linc glared angrily at me and I tried not to whimper. Why did I have to open my mouth? I should have just shut up and not said anything. Linc pointed to the corner in the living room, next to the couch and I cringed. I slowly walked past Linc, turning my backside away from him trying to avoid a stinging swat.

As I got into the corner, the eggshell white paint was fading, and I felt my defiance rising. I turned around to look at Linc, "Just because I say something you don't like, its automatic that I'm in trouble." I huffed out. Linc looked me up and down, he ran his hand down his face. "So, Michael when did you turn 18 and start making grown-up decisions? Hmm?" I stared at my grey socks and found myself nervously twisting my shirt. I wanted to yell at Linc, tell him I hated him because I was so angry. "I'm not Linc, but it just feels like I'm in trouble for everything lately. The words I say aren't right, my decisions are always wrong, and you don't even trust me anymore. Why am I even trying then?" I yelled but refused to look up.

Linc shook my arm gently, "Hey, Mike, you're not always in trouble, but lately I don't know what to think. You're just questioning everything I tell you and not listening. You think I want to be the bad guy? Do you think that it's fun for me to have to spank your ass? Trust me, Mike, I'd rather be relaxing with you and LJ instead of having to punish you. You just need to defy me though and damn maybe its growing pains. I just need you to listen to me for once though and not talk back." Linc heavily sighed. He took his big rough callused finger and lifted my chin to look at him. "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to fucking stand in this corner," Lincoln roughly grabbed my right arm and turned me to face the wall giving him a good target to my backside.

He landed three stinging warning swats and I instantly started to cry. "You're going to think how you can re-adjust your attitude and not ruin today for all of us. I'm going to send Vee out here to talk to you and I swear on my life Michael, if I fucking hear you disrespected her at all, I will bring my belt out here." Tears were rushing out of my eyes and I hiccupped a few times. That defiance though, this fire in my belly whispered I was right, and I felt myself get angry. I didn't turn around but rushed out, "See Linc, I'm always fucking in trouble!" I yelled

Lincs strong hand grabbed my right arm spinning me around to face him, "You can fucking feel that way Michael, and that's fine. Life's not fair sometimes Mikey and I get it. Life threw us some screwed up cards, but nothing in this house has changed and until your ass is in college it won't change. I am your older brother, you will show me fucking respect and do as you're told. This new shit, where you think you can yell at me like a petulant child, it will stop today."

I couldn't look at Linc, I was so angry I was shaking, "I matter though Linc! What I want and how I feel, it should matter to you too!" I couldn't help but yell, it just felt like I was never heard. That when I wanted to explain giving the money to Lisa and how I felt about it, I was beaten down for trying to explain. Lincs face had turned beet red and I could practically see smoke from his ears. "I know you matter Michael and I'm trying to listen to you. Even this morning I should have bent you over the couch and beat your ass but I'm trying to have patience. I'm fucking trying here, damn it! So far, you've disrespected Vee and have yelled at me. You've defied me, and God fucking forbid you think you've done anything wrong. Cuz, I sure as hell haven't heard an apology slip from your mouth."

My tears started to fall again, and I just felt lost. Apart of me couldn't believe what I was doing to Linc. I wanted him to love me and maybe my desire for him to understand me outweighed the rational side of my brain. "So, you're grounded Mike and I don't take that lightly. I feel like if I spank you, that should be enough punishment. I don't like doubling punishments because fuck Mike, I hated when Dad would do that shit to me. Usually, it's one punishment, then all's forgiven because I don't want you to dwell on what you did wrong. I just want you to learn from it but this time Mike, you're not understanding what you've done wrong. Your defiance is digging you in deeper."

I was so angry and confused that I was grounded, I didn't have many friends but just the idea that I'd suffocated in our small apartment made me want to scream. "No Linc! You can't do that!" I screamed while choking on my tears. Linc turned me around to face the wall and swatted me so hard I lifted forward onto my toes. I screamed out because the sting felt like someone was pouring salt on an open wound. "You kid are grounded for two weeks and now you just bought around with my belt again tonight! Stay in this corner and don't you dare come out or even turn around. Vee will be out here in a minute and maybe, just maybe, she can talk some sense into you."

I sniffled and wiped my runny nose on my black thermals sleeve. "But Linc, my backsides already bruised an n d what ifffff you seriously huuuurrt me." I cried. I was feeling sorry for myself and a part of me wanted to guilt Linc. "Well Michael, that's what happens when you keep pushing and pushing. I need to get LJ ready to go and after you talk to Vee¸ you will get dressed and wear warm clothes. We are going to the park and we will go as a family."

I didn't look back as I faced the wall and all I could do is stutter through my sobs and try to pull it together. I didn't want to upset Vee by crying and carrying on. I sniffled and wiped my whole face on the front of my shirt. "Michael, turn around and let's talk." Vee's soft hand turned me around to face her and my cheeks again felt like they were on fire from blushing. "Veeeeeee," I whined. I wanted her comfort and to tell me someone at least loved me because I felt like maybe no one loved me anymore. "I'm sorry, I'm so useless, and a burden to Linc."

Vee's soft hands lifted my chin, so I was looking at her, "Don't you ever say that again Michael Scofield," Her voice had a hard edge to it. "No matter what you do, Linc and I always will love you. You're not a burden, but you are a child, Michael. We're the adults and when Linc asks you to do something, you do it. When did it become okay for you to talk back?" Vee removed her hand from my chin. I looked down remorseful and felt guilt pulsating through my blood.

"I…mmm…. Sohree, I just ammmm tired." I started to cry harder and didn't know what to say. Vee rubbed my shoulder, "Listen, you really betrayed Lincolns trust and instead of owning up to it, you decided to be a little shit about it. Lincoln told me all about your arguments with him over it and tell me Mike, was he lying? Because the Mike I know would have apologized and tried to fix things. You chose to run from it and then to make yourself feel better, tried to justify your actions. If there's one thing I know Michael, it's how honest and sweet you are. Where did that kid go?" Vee's voice was soft and laced with concern.

I was sniffling back my tears and looked directly into Vee's eyes, "I know I messed up and I know Linc loves me, Vee. I'm really sorry and want to do better." Tears rolled down my cheeks and suddenly Vee hugged me. She smelled like warm vanilla and in that moment, I realized how much I had missed her. Why couldn't Linc just change and be better so she could stay with him? "Alright Michael, so be better starting today and be who I know you are." Vee smiled, and I nodded. "Linc said you're getting another punishment tonight and I'll try to talk to him about it. Honestly though Mike, after your little show this morning I do think he should spank you." My mouth fell open and I wanted to die from embarrassment.

Great, let us put it out on the news I'm getting my ass beat again tonight and make flyers hand those out too. "I ummm, I know that I ummmm deserve it, but it's just with the belt it'll make it worst because of last night." I groaned out a whisper. I was so embarrassed, but I wanted Vee to know that I deserved to be punished.

Vee looked at me puzzled for a minute, then she turned marching into the bathroom and I heard her yelling at Linc. I tried to hear but didn't dare move from the corner and then Linc came out of the bathroom. I backed into the corner of the wall scared he was coming out to punish me, that I had upset Vee somehow. "Michael, listen, if you behave today for the rest of the day then we can discuss me using my belt tonight. Now, go get dressed and wash your face. Make sure to grab a jacket and some gloves." Linc told me calmly. I tried not to smile because when Linc said discuss, I knew Vee talked to him. "Okay Linc, and I'm sorry. I'll get ready to go and get LJ some toys too."

Linc pulled me in for a hug and whispered a reminder to behave before he lightly tapped my butt getting me to move faster. I changed quickly into my blue denim jeans and put a clean white thermal on. I grabbed my used winter jacket from my small closet and found myself pausing for a moment. These last few days had been so emotionally draining and I looked forward to a relaxing day with my little family. I grabbed my pair of snow gloves Linc had gotten me at the goodwill last year and even though they fit snug, I was happy I had them. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom splashing water on my face but was interrupted. "Unca Mike, Daddys saws lets go." I looked down at LJ bundled up in his jacket with his black winter gloves and picked him up. "Hey buddy, you ready to go?" I kissed his forehead and hugged him close.

As I walked into the living room Linc had his arm around Vee and they were laughing. "There you guys are, you ready to head to the park?" Vee asked excitedly. Linc opened the door and we walked out into the bright sunlight, fresh powdered snow all around. The day flew by with laughter and for the first time since Vee left to school last year, I felt complete. That maybe there was hope for a brighter future and we could all be a family.

I held LJ in my arms as we headed back to the apartment and he slept so peacefully. Linc and Vee were ahead of us holding hands. It was late afternoon and we all just ate lunch at Jax diner. As we entered the apartment, I decided to lay down LJ in his play-pin and then got my jacket and gloves off. "Mike, I have to head out now and get back home. It was so good seeing you and don't be a stranger. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away and I know you're going through a hard time, but it'll all be okay." Vee embraced me and smiled at me.

"I really miss you, Vee, things are just better when you're here." I smiled sadly. She looked me in the eyes and smiled, "I know Mike, but I promise it'll get better between you and Linc. Just remember when you're an adult, you get to boss LJ around but right now, you're the child." I nodded my head and Linc walked Vee out of the apartment. I went and grabbed my book out of my backpack, I still had a couple more chapters to read before winter break was over.

I heard the apartment door open and I kept my head down and read. I heard Linc taking off his jacket and then the couch dipped as he sat down. He turned the TV on and pulled me into him, so I was leaning on him as I read. "Ah man, seeing LJ run around today reminded me of you as a kid so much. You were the sweetest kid and Mom, she really loved you." I looked up at Linc, this wasn't my brother. He was never sentimental, "Are you going to jail?" I asked

"Mike, what are you even talking about? I just was sharing a memory with you. Honestly, I just want to know where my sweet kid brother went?" He looked at me perplexed. I looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm right here Linc, I just am changing, I guess. Did you change? When you were my age?" Linc looked down at me patting my chest with his heavy hand, "I did, I became angry at the world. How much it screwed me over Mike and especially when I lost you to foster care. I had to hustle money any way I could, just to survive the streets out there and then when I adopted you, I knew I had to clean up my act. I wanted you to stay with me and I don't care if I havta beat the shit out of you to keep you off those streets. I will Mike because I love you and I know you're going to be a Doctor or a Fancy Lawyer someday. You have the smarts to be whatever you want to be."

There was a knock at the door and Linc sighed heavily. "It's Lisa Mike, she's here to get LJ and I need to talk to her. Go to your room and when it's time, I'll wake LJ up from his nap and I don't want you talking to her." I got up from the couch and was about to say something, but Lincs face just looked tired and I decided to just do as he said. As I walked to my room, I heard Linc talking to Lisa and he wasn't being very nice about it.

I debated listening but when I walked past LJs play pin he laid awake staring at me and I picked him up. "Hey buddy, you ready to start getting ready to go home with Mommy?" I whispered. He shook his head, yes and I started gathering his clothes in his overnight bag and grabbed his teddy bear out of his play pin. I sat him on my lap and rocked him while I heard Linc yell and my guilt weighed heavy on my shoulders.

I did this and instead of sticking up for myself I was hiding in my room and I should say something! As I got up with LJ clinging to my neck, I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door. The door opened, and Lisa walked in her eyes were red and she smiled. Linc walked in right behind her, "Lisa wants to talk to you Mike, and I'll finish getting LJs things ready." He picked LJ up off my lap and bent down grabbing his overnight bag. He paused looking at me and nodded his head in approval of me talking with her and then left.

I sat on my bed and was happy I took the two minutes to make it this morning. Lisa sat next to me, her blond hair was shoved under a gray beanie and she was wearing a blue diner waitress outfit. "Mike, Lincoln explained to me that you got into serious trouble because you used the heating money to let me borrow. I would have never asked if I knew that the heat would be turned off because LJ needs to live in a place that's safe for him." She said sternly. I think my mouth fell open because I was expecting her to say she was sorry I had gotten in trouble. As I sat, the sting of my bottom was a harsh reminder of what loaning Lisa had caused me.

"Are you serious? How did you think I would have money if it wasn't Lincs money for bills?" My voice raised a bit. Lisa stood up and glared at me. "How am I to know Mike, you offered and of course I said yes. I was in need and for all I know, you could have been hustling drugs at school to get that money." She had a smug look on her face and I shot up from where I was sitting. I was 5 foot 6 already and she was at eye level with me. "I would never, ever, fucking hustle drugs to get money!" Lisa backed away from me and held her hands up, "Well, I don't know what you would do," She stammered out.

I was so angry I was shaking, and the bedroom door opened. Linc came in with LJ, "Michael Scofield, what do you think you're doing! I could hear you yelling from the kitchen and you don't ever yell at an adult. That mouth of yours is out of control." Lincs no-nonsense voice scolded me. Lisa turned to Linc grabbing LJ from his arms, "Look, I don't want our son around this. We're leaving, LJ say bye to Uncle Mike and Daddy." LJ said goodbye and as Lisa left my room, she turned back winking at me and smiled. I stood in shock, but then shouted bitch as I heard the front door close.

Linc approached me and held up his hand as if he were debating slapping my face, but then grabbed my right arm instead. He stood mere inches from my face and as he screamed his spit splattered on my face. He was still so much bigger than I was, bulky and muscular from his construction job. Still a few inches taller than I was and at that moment I felt like a small child.

I whimpered trying to pull away but then decided if he was going to scream, I could too! "She fucking said I was a drug dealer! She accused me of putting LJ in danger because I let her borrow money!" My rage had taken over and I was unsure if I could reign it back in as I shook with adrenaline ready to fight someone. "I don't give a fuck what she said! You have lost it if you think that gives you the right to scream at her and call her names! I have had enough of your shit Michael! Yelling in my face like I'm some fucking piece of shit you met on the streets instead of your brother. Instead of the guy who takes care of your ass!" Lincolns screaming made me calm down quick because this was the Linc before a fight.

This was the Linc that used his fists to pound guys down who disrespected him and challenged him. I could feel tears streaming out of my eyes now and I focused on what Linc was going to do next. I saw Linc breathing in deeply as his grip grew tighter on my right arm, "Linc, please you're hurting me." I managed to cry out. "I want your jeans off and your ass on your knees leaning at the side of the bed. Do it now Michael or so help me!" Linc screamed

I felt a wave of nausea hit me and it felt like all the events from the last few days were nothing compared to this. Linc had just completely lost it and it was my fault. He let go of my arm and my fingers shook so hard I fumbled with the button and zipper on my jeans. "Hurry up Mike, stop fucking stalling." I let out a huge breath of air that I must have been holding without realizing. "I'm trying Linc." I started to cry and wiped my face with my white thermals sleeve and finally shucked off my pants. I stood in my black boxers feeling so exposed and embarrassed.

I looked up at Linc one more time with my tears and snot dripping off my face. His face was set like stone not showing a single hint of emotion, "Get over to the bed like I told you!" He screamed. I slowly walked the five feet to my bed and got on my knees, the carpet digging into my skin. I lowered my head onto my brown comforter and just started crying and my whole body shook. I thought back to when I was 12, Linc had whipped me on the bare with his belt for pushing our elderly neighbor. She was scolding me for almost knocking her down as I walked past her, and I thought if I were going to get in trouble I might as well push her. It wasn't very logical thinking, but oh when she told Linc, he wasted no time shoving me into our apartment and pulling my pants and underwear down to belt me.

I shuddered at the memory and it sent me into another crying fit just thinking how painful that was. "You're going to stay in that position and think what you have done! When I come back in here, you'll be getting a whipping. Then afterward, we can talk, because there isn't a god damn thing you could say beforehand to change my mind. I am going for a walk and then I'll be back in here to take care of your punishment." I couldn't breathe because I was crying so hard and Linc walked out slamming my bedroom door closed.

This was worse than when I was 12 because at least that was over quickly, but this time I already had a sore ass and had time to think. I thought a few things, how much I hated Lisa and how she betrayed me the second it suited her. That it wasn't my money to give to her in the first place and how wrong about everything I was.

The thing that really irked me was being accused of selling drugs and I'm not sure why that bothered me so much. I thought maybe it was because I had tried so hard to make sure Linc didn't go back to selling drugs with Crab. When I had first came to live here, Linc hustled money by selling drugs and it took a lot of convincing to get him to stop. I cringed at the memory and was angry that between Linc and Lisa accusing me of selling drugs, I was so disappointed no one understood why that'd anger me.

I was so focused on my thoughts, I didn't even hear the front door open but at least I had stopped crying for now. I did start to panic because my thermal couldn't cover me when Linc spanked me and my embarrassment was overwhelming me. I felt my cheeks start to burn with warmth as I blushed, and I didn't want to ask Linc any favors. My knees felt like they were bleeding from kneeling for so long, even though it had probably been only a few minutes. I heard my bedroom door open and I looked over to see Linc come in. He at least looked calmer but the anger on his face was apparent.

"Linc….ummmm…. can… I….. umm….. please change into a longer shirt." I managed to choke out. "No Michael, you'll be covered up leaning over the bed. Get up and get your boxers down and get into position." I wanted to challenge his logic but did as I was told and leaned over the bed first then my boxers down trying to preserve my modesty. I could hear Linc undoing his belt and the jingle of the belt buckle. Tears already started to trickle down my face and I held my breath trying to keep it together. I heard the belt fly through the air and for a second, I felt nothing as it hit but suddenly pain blossomed over my backside. I cried out because after last nights spanking everything still hurt.

Linc kept swinging and kept the intensity up and all I could do was put my head in my comforter and try to muffle my cries. I could barely even think because the pain was so intense, and I was crying so hard. I lost count at 20 and could hear Lincs labored breathing and he paused. "You need to start listening Michael, you will fucking stop this behavior. I've had enough!" I didn't even have a chance to answer before Linc attacked my sit spots and then I really screamed. "Ihhhhhlll behave, ihm sooory. Pleeeease stop, ittt hurts so bad." I screamed out

Linc spanked my sit spots again and then stopped. I was crying so hard and didn't hear him thread his belt back on. Suddenly, I felt him pulling up my boxers into place and his hands forcing me to stand. I immediately put my head on his shoulder and cried wiping my face and nose on my shirt. I could feel an intense sting and reached back to try to rub it out. "Nope, not happening Michael and try to calm down so we can talk. Just breath and try to stop crying." Linc rubbed my back in hopes I'd stop crying and it began to work.

I sniffled and Linc pulled me back, so I could look him in the face and gave a little smile, "Alright, first I'm sorry I had to use my belt again Michael. I never want to have to do that but after the way you treated Vee then Lisa today was not okay. I'm not raising you to be a man that treats a woman that way and until today I didn't even realize that was an issue. The bigger issue though, is they are adults and you my brother are still a child. You will show respect, even when you don't agree with what they are saying." Linc rubbed my back again and pulled me into him.

"I'm really sorry and you're right I know. My anger just got the better of me and I'm sorry." I cried. "Hormones Michael, I know being 15 is hard, I was there once, and I understand. Yet, I know you heard this a million times, but Dad would have whipped the skin off me for talking to anyone like that." I nodded my head yes into his shoulder and knew Linc was right, "I know Linc and I'm so sorry about everything the last few days. I know it was wrong to give Lisa that money now."

Linc held me tighter, "You have a good heart Mike, and I know you were trying to do the "right" thing but the way you went about it was wrong." "I know, and I promise I'll never get in trouble again and that I'll be better," I mumbled out. Linc laughed and pulled me away from him again, "I know you'll try, and I love you so much Mike, but I'm sure you'll be in trouble again soon enough. Now, go take a shower and I'll help you put some salve on your butt. Then, we can order some pizza and watch a movie. You'll also be icing your bottom because I want to make sure you won't have much bruising. You're still grounded though, so you will stay in the apartment and get school work done. Please don't ever make me do that again because I don't like having to give you two spankings. It caused some bruising and it breaks my heart to see that." I looked at Linc and he swiped away a tear from his face quickly and kissed the top of my head.

I went to grab my pajama bottoms from my old wooden dresser and another pair of loose fitting boxers. The sting was almost unbearable, and I wasn't looking forward to water beating down on my backside. As I walked to the bathroom, I saw Linc was on the phone and he was yelling. I only heard muffled parts, but I made out it was Lisa and he was telling her off. I smirked to myself, at least she was getting in trouble as well. When I peeled off my boxers, I turned on the shower and looked into the standing mirror. My ass was beet red and a few purple marks from the belt appeared and welts.

I went ahead taking out the salve we had in the cabinet, so I could call Linc over to help me put it on when I got out of the shower. It was embarrassing, and I almost debated not asking for help, but I could reach my sit spots. I stood in the hot shower biting my inner cheek not to scream out as the pressure was almost too intense, but I hurriedly washed up and got out. I dried myself off and then opened the bathroom door, "Linc, can you please help me put the stuff on before I get dressed?" I yelled. I heard a few more words and the phone hanging up and then he was walking into the bathroom.

"Hey buddy, you feeling a little better?" His voice soft and laced with concern. I placed the white towel in front of me exposing my bottom and even though I was dying from embarrassment I tried to play it cool. "Yeah, the shower helped and Linc I'm really sorry again about everything." Linc grabbed the salve and put it on a cotton ball and gasped in when he saw the state of my backside. "Oh Mike, I'm sorry buddy. This looks painful and I know you won't be sitting too comfy for a while, but I really hope you can tell me what you've learned from this?"

I winced as he slathered on the salve, "I have and I'm sorry I just have an anger inside me that comes out when things don't go the way I think they should. I just….I wanted to be right so bad and I didn't care how I acted. I know I was wrong and God Linc, I just am sorry." "I know, and its okay that you're angry sometimes. Life's not fair, but don't ever stop talking to me or Vee whenever you have a problem. I'll try to understand but no more yelling in my face or defying me. If you, we will just end up, here again, me putting salve on your ass. Now put on your clothes and let's get you some ice."

We ordered pizza and watched a movie and I felt warm and safe knowing Linc really cared about me. He was my brother, my friend, and parent. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Linc say he loved me and kissed my head. That's all I ever wanted and needed a brother who would keep me safe go above and beyond for me. One day, I might return the favor to him and hopefully, I could keep my anger in check, so if he did need me, I'd embraced him with love instead of anger….


	8. update

**Hi guys, I didn't get any feedback from the ending of this story. I was going to start another story but now I don't know if I should. Can you guys let me know if it was an okay ending? Also, should I do another Prisonbreak story or a Supernatural one or an Outsiders one? Suggestions welcomed**


End file.
